


Baby Iron Panther

by Pengi



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Okay so I had the wildest dream that T'Challa and Tony Stark had a baby. Crazy right? Never even thought about these two together.I LOL'd in my sleep and, well, this is the result.





	Baby Iron Panther

What two of the smartest, richest men on Earth do when they happen to meet each other? They get drunk, obviously. And then they fuck. It might sound crude but in reality everything was more tragic than either of them wanted to admit.

T'Challa just lost his father, Tony just lost his... his team, yeah.

So they got drunk. And they had sex. Because it's the way Tony preferred to deal with things and T'Challa just wanted something, anything that would help him unwind. 

When morning came they parted ways as mere acquaintances and that was that. 

Until it wasn't. 

T'Challa had one hell of a month following his father's death so when he started to feel sick he wrote it off as too much stress. He tried to take better care of himself but it didn't help. He was nauseous, tired, moody. 

Male pregnancies in Wakanda were rare. While not impossible it was very hard for men to conceive. Who knew Tony Stark's magic sperm managed to knock him up after just one night.

T'Challa wanted to laugh and cry. 

Here he was, a newly crowned king, unmarried and pregnant. 

Oh, and don't forget that he was also in love. And not with the father of his future child.

Universe hated him, obviously.

***

"Cappie, come back!" called Tony.

"Noooooooooo."

"Cappie, listen to your dad! Don't run away from him. He's too old to catch you."

"Okiedokie, Evy!" yelled Cappie turning around and walking towards them slowly. 

"How dare? First of all, I'm not old!"

"Older than me," said Everett with a grin.

"Really? Fork. Second of all, how come my son listens you and not me?"

"Easy. It's cuz he actually likes me."

"I will kill you, Ross!" 

Everett rolled his eyes. Tony was being dramatic again.

"No you won't. Who else will babysit Cappie when you're too busy saving the world?"

"Damn, you're right."

"Language, dad!"

"Oh no, not you too." Tony actually facepalmed.

"Give your poor old man a break. Let's go get ice cream while we're waiting for your baba?"

"Yay, Evy, ice-cream!"

"Not poor, not old either," muttered Tony. Fork Everett Ross and his childwhispering abilities. Cappie never smiled at Tony like that. It was all T'Challa's fault. He was in love with Everett and always looked for ways to keep him close. They spend lots of time together and somehow ex-CIA became Cappie's designated baby-sitter. Today was supposed to be Tony's day but there was an emergency and his presence was needed. So he called Everett and asked him to look after Cappie for a while. It took half of his day to take care of the crisis. And now it was almost time for T'Challa to pick up the kid.

"Hello, Tony!"

"T'Challa! I was just thinking about you."

"Oh? But first, where's our son?"

"He's with 'Evy'," said Tony, making air quotes and annoying face. "And 'Evy' is the reason why I was thinking about you! When will you finally make a move on him? It's been what, 4 years now?"

"How do you know?"

"I'm Tony Stark. I know everything." Shuri told him. They were thick-as-thieves. Tony was immensely grateful for that one night stand with T'Challa because he got not only his precious son but also a not-really-sister-in-law out of it. Tony and Shuri were on the same page about lots of things. This included: "You need to finally bone him." 

"What?"

"Or marry him first then bone him, if it works for you. Although, considering how we came to be here today, you really shouldn't play hard to get and put out on a first date."

"I can't believe you."

"No. It is I who can't believe that you're in love with this man, have been for ages now, and still said nothing. And don't you dare blame it on our son."

"I'd never do that."

"So what are you waiting for? It's clear 'Evy' loves you too and he adores Cappie."

T'Challa signed. 

"Baba!" Cappie was running towards him, glee written on his face.

"Careful, don't drop your ice-cream!" said Everett. 

And here was T'Challa's second favorite person in the world. His heart melted every time he saw those two together.

Speaking of melting. Cappie smeared his ice-cream all over T'Challa's jacket but he couldn't possibly be angry when his son smiled like that.

"We've got you ice-creams too," said Everett, smiling at T'Challa in greeting. 

"Mellon? My favorite."

"I know."

Tony rolled his eyes. These two were unbearable. He unwrapped his own cherry flavored ice-cream and started biting it straight away just to distract himself from their misery. 

"Dad, Baba?"

"Yes?" 

"What is it, my little bean?"

"When I grow up I will marry Evy. I told him so when we got ice-cream."

Tony chocked.

T'Challa paled.

Everett blushed.

"I tried to tell him that by the time he's old enough to marry I'll be 60."

"I don't care," said Cappie.

T'Challa just died a little inside. 

Tony was hysteric. His eyes watered and he was shaking.

"I'm sorry, little bean. I'm afraid you can't marry Everett."

"Why, baba?"

"Yes, why, T'Challa?" squeaked Tony, trying so hard not to laugh. He knew once he'd start laughing he won't be able to stop.

"Because. Because I'll marry him myself."

"No!"

"What?"

"Pee!" 

Tony ran towards the nearest public bathroom so he could finally let go and laugh without scaring the other three. There was some serious family drama happening right now and he was sorry to miss it but Tony knew that his loud uncontrollable laughter will spoil the moment. 

"If you marry Evy, will he be my dad?"

"Yes."

"It's so much cooler! Do it, baba! Pleaaaaasee?!"

"Well?" asked T'Challa, absolutely mortified. 

"Well what?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh, yeah, of course I will," said Everett and winked at T'Challa.

"No, I mean it. Marry me, Everett. I've been in love with you for years. I wanted to ask you out so many times."

"Seriously?" 

T'Challa nodded. 

"Well then, can we at least go on a date first?"

"Only if you promise you'd marry me after."

"Hmm... You know what? I agree."

"Good." T'Challa felt light-headed and absolutely forking happy. "Cappie, do you want to spend another day with dad?" 

"Yes please!"

"Okay. Let's wait for Tony to return and then we," he looked at Everett, "can go on that date." 

"Oh, baba! I forgot to tell you, Stevie came to see dad again!"

"Stevie?" asked Everett, rising his eyebrow. He had a pretty good guess who Cappie was talking about.

"Well, I'm not the only one who's been in love with someone for years but is too much of a coward to confess," said T'Challa quietly.

Everett laughed. T'Challa and Cappie plotting against Tony? Poor man didn't stand a chance.

Soon Cappie will have a lot more dads than he has now. Maybe then Tony will finally stop being so salty about Everett stealing his son's love. 

 

 

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, and Cappie's full name is Captain.  
> Whose choice it was to name him so? Take a guess XD


End file.
